Pigmask 111
Background Pigmask 111, otherwise known as Eric, is a young man who was born on the faraway Crescent Isles. His history was being a regular teenager living peacefully at home, who later turned into the (or one of the) Commander(s) of the Pigmask Army. Living with his best friend Yvonne, some problems came up and he left with his new PSI powers to join the Pigmasks. Unlike the events happening on the Nowhere Islands, the Crescent Isles’ inhabitants rebelled against the Pigmask Army, often with violent riots. This ultimately made Pigmask angry, and launched a small attack on the villages. Eventually, he and Yvonne fought each other in an attempt to hold the army back. Yvonne dropped a tank into the center of their battlefield, and a large explosion followed. Pigmask was wearing some armor, but Yvonne wasn’t. The Pigmasks dragged them both away, and made some changes to them. After waking up in a healing capsule and blasting his way out, Pigmask tried to interrogate the Pigmasks on what happened and why he had a mechanized arm and amnesia. They only told him what they knew, which didn't include his name. Now an almost-mindless form of misled evil, he killed many (including many of his friends), which led to both Yvonne and Pigmask’s transfer to the Nowhere Islands to take control now that Porky Minch and the Masked Man were gone. As a last resort, he ordered the complete destruction of the Crescent Isles. The inhabitants were forced to join the Pigmask Army. Those who refused were killed. This may explain the reason why some of the Pigmasks disrespect him a lot. Currently, he lives with Yvonne in the Nowhere Island Chimera Labs. Technically, he is the last King of the Pigmask Army, although it's heavily implied that it's a title he's given himself, probably to try to instill some sense of authority over the Pigmasks. Personality What can be said about Pigmask's personality is this: a lazy, sadistic, ill tempered animal-human. Lazy because he does not like doing work, nor does he like having to deal with the pigmask armys constant fail; sadistic because he would torture and embarrass his own son, Gage, plus his unknown hatred for Klonoa, as well as because he has no feeling towards the relatives of whomever he kills/eats. He is ill tempered because itt fuels his power and can make anyone who isnt prepared to fight have a short day; the anger mostly comes from past regrets and other things. He is also considered an animal-human, or Chimera, because of his wings, fangs, mismatched eyes, pale white skin, and bloodthirsty, cannibalistic hunger. In reality, this character based off of its creator. (except for the bloodthirsty cannibal part '>>) PSI Techniques and Abilities PSI as follows: PK Freeze- An attack that freezes opponents with swirling winds and ice. PK Fire- Shoots fire from fingertips to scorch the opponent. PK Thunder- Calls lightning bolts to give enemies a good jolt. PK Flash- Creates a bright blast of energy that has a chance of making the enemy cry. May even knock out the opponent instantly. PK Aqua- Summons a tidal wave to crash onto the opponent. Can also heal heat-stroke (Because PSI Healing couldn't do this at all, nope, not at all) PK Gaming- The opponent is held in place by a barrier of electricity, fire bombarding the foe. Needles pierce through the foe, who is then slammed into the ground. PK Starstorm- Meteors fall from the sky itself, raining down on the opponent. PK Blast- Fires an incredibly powerful beam of energy, yet it puts tremendous strain on the user. PK Beam- Fires a psychic bolt of concentrated energy. Other: PSI Shield, PSI Magnet, PSI Teleport, telekinesis, telepathy, "PK Omega", PSI Lifeup, PSI Healing (Copied from YouTube list.) An interesting fact would be that he can control twilight (not completely but enough to scare a bitch or three). This was attained when a god named Majora granted his wish to have control of twilight (why am i explaining this?). Pigmask's twilight form consists of his helmet taking on a darker, fused shadow like shape, his body is black and whitish, and both green and red markings glow on him. The fact his side with the mechanical arm is covered with red, and the other is green, should tell you something. He will only use this ability in serious battles, though this can do some harm to any teamates nearby.